How The Tables Have Turned
by CelticMagic
Summary: This time the tables were turned in a cruel twist of fate. Who knew that he would be the noisy, fidgety one this time and she would be the one to tell him to stay still? This time, she was the one spending hours on the computer, ignoring him. How the tables have turned...


**How The Tables Have Turned**

"Mimi, when you said you were planning to help me out, this is not exactly what I had in mind," Izzy pressed his lips together.

"Shh, hold on... I am helping you out. I'm just in the middle of doing something important," Mimi held her finger to her lips.

"Unbelievable...," Izzy sighed. This time the tables were turned in a cruel twist of fate. This time, he had to turn to her for help with a school project for art class- but it was payback for all of the times she ran to him for school projects. Sure, he could have done this one on his own, but he figured that he could use a creative hand on his side. Besides, there were plenty of projects that Mimi asked for Izzy's help with that she was perfectly capable of doing by herself- she was a smart girl, she just needed an extra motivation to focus, unless it was something that was truly interesting to her. Just like this spring formal. She definitely had no problem focusing on shopping online looking for the perfect dress. This time, she was the one spending hours on the computer, ignoring him...and to be fair, he had no right to be upset for this. It was revenge for all of the times he's slighted her in the past. But unlike her, he was always on task. She only seemed to be on a one-track mind. He was about to get up to leave, but there was something about her intense focus that was sort of endearing. Almost so much so, that he couldn't be too mad. In fact, it was a bit hypnotizing watching as she was furiously clicked and tapped away. He wondered if she ever saw him in that point of view. Probably not. She probably only stayed because she didn't want to do her own project, and he always pulled through in the end. But this was going to be the first time he was relying on her, and he wasn't sure if that was the right move. But he couldn't really seem to move at all.

"Sorry, I'm a little sidetracked... it's that I've been trying to find something that grabs my attention. Everything at the mall just seems so blah," Mimi sighed.

"It's fine," Izzy nodded.

"There's a couple of suits here as well. What's your size again?" Mimi smiled.

"What?!" Izzy gasped.

"You are going to the dance, aren't you?" Mimi asked.

"No. Wasn't planning on it," Izzy turned red.

"Come on! You'll be the only one not going!" Mimi whined.

"It's okay. I'll survive," Izzy nervously sighed.

"Fine. But if you change your mind, I'll have some suits set aside for you to look at! I swear, I'm having an easier time finding things for other people than I am myself," Mimi said before going back to looking at her computer.

"Uh... I can't even imagine what you're going through," Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"It's hard, I'll tell you that," Mimi pouted.

"Right," Izzy looked down at the worksheets scattered around him. He only had two weeks to do this project and a week had passed by without anything coming to fruition. He picked up a glue stick and popped open the cap and then closed it again. Then he picked up the scissors and started opening and closing the blades together.

"Would you mind putting those down? Or at least stop playing with them?" Mimi said in a somewhat stern tone.

"Huh?" Izzy paused.

"They're not a toy. You're going to hurt yourself if you're not careful," Mimi said.

"Oh," Izzy put down the scissors and slapped his hands on his lap, like a drum.

"Here. Why don't you draw something?" Mimi got up from her bed and grabbed a box of crayons and a notebook. She placed them in front of Izzy and went back to her laptop.

"I-uh...thank you?" Izzy turned red. Who knew that he would be the noisy, fidgety one this time and she would be the one to tell him to stay still? How the tables have turned...

* * *

"See that? Nonstop!" Izzy gestured at Mimi, who was walking in the middle of the hallway with his borrowed tablet in her hands.

"Bro...," Matt smirked.

"And when she's not on that thing, she's on the computer!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Huh. Sounds like someone we know," Tai raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. Now I understand how frustrating it is... I have an art project due in a week and I haven't started!" Izzy panicked.

"Come on! It's easy, you should be able to do it yourself," Sora said.

"I guess, but I wanted to get a _good_ grade on it. Besides, I've helped Mimi out on many projects, I thought maybe she could help me out on one, at least," Izzy groaned.

"You know this is your fault. Why didn't you just leave and start on your own already? I would have," Tai scoffed.

"I don't know... I should have. But Mimi's been so patient with me all those times I've been on the computer. I think this is the least I could do? I don't necessarily understand what she's doing, but I guess it's my turn to be patient. And it's kind of odd to say, but I think it's almost cute the way she looks so focused on something," Izzy said.

" _Cute?_ " Tai raised an eyebrow.

"I-uh...," Izzy bit his lip.

"You call it cute, I call it creepy. She looks like a zombie to me," Matt shuddered.

"Hmmm... I like this. It's a sweet, sweet revenge," Sora smirked.

"Did you know she yelled at me because I was moving around too much last night?" Izzy let out a chuckle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?! You slept in her bed?!" Matt asked.

"No! Let me rephrase that!" Izzy turned red. "I was playing around with the art supplies and I guess I was making too much noise, so she looked kind of irritated and told me to stop toying around with them, then she gave me crayons and told me to color instead."

"That's great! That sounds like a move you would pull on her," Tai laughed so hard, tears started to well up in his eyes.

"It does. I deserve that," Izzy blushed.

"Talk about trading places," Sora laughed.

"So what are you going to do?" Matt asked.

"I'll give it one more night, and if she doesn't get off the computer, I give up. I don't have much time to spare," Izzy said.

"Good luck. If she's anything like you, you're definitely working on this project solo," Tai snickered.

"Crap, if she doesn't tumble down the stairs first! Mimi!" Sora ran after an unsuspecting Mimi, who still had her eyes glued to the tablet.

* * *

"Hey," Izzy peeked inside Mimi's room.

"Come on in," Mimi said, sitting on her bed, hunched over the laptop.

"Thanks," Izzy slowly placed his bag on the floor. Was this what it looked like in Mimi's eyes every time she walked into Izzy's room? But Mimi was a pretty, delicate girl with a sweet smile and long, brown hair...and Izzy, he was a lanky boy with spiky, messy red hair and freckles- not exactly the conventional definition of attractive. There was no way she would see him nearly as bewitching as he saw her.

"Would you mind sitting down or something? You're kinda distracting me by just standing at the doorway," Mimi said, almost with an impatient tone in her voice.

"Sure...," Izzy turned red. Had he ever talked to her like that? Or was his appearance that awful that it broke her concentration? He sat on the bed next to Mimi. Maybe if he sat within her peripheral vision, his presence wouldn't be as much of a bother to her.

"It's okay to breathe, you know," Mimi cracked a small smile.

"What?" Izzy asked.

"Did you realize you're holding your breath?" Mimi broke her gaze at the screen to look at Izzy for a second.

"No. I didn't realize," Izzy turned red.

"Anyways, I think I'm almost done... I've narrowed it down to a couple of dresses," Mimi stretched her arms in the air.

"Finally," Izzy blurted.

"Excuse me?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Izzy bit his lip. "So what did you come up with?"

"You probably don't really care, but look," Mimi passed the laptop over to him and leaned against him.

"That's nice," Izzy nodded.

"Well, this one is my absolute favorite. I know, it's purple...but you know what?" Mimi looked at him mischievously.

"What?" Izzy's eyes widened.

"If...you were to go to the formal, we'd end up matching," Mimi clicked on another page. "See, that's my favorite suit for you! Isn't it weird how they coordinate with each other?"

"That is ironic. Just like how this time you were the one on the computer, and I was the one watching you," Izzy smirked.

"You know, you could have always left," Mimi said.

"I don't know. I didn't want to," Izzy shrugged.

"Then you know how I feel," Mimi interlocked fingers with Izzy.

"Huh?" Izzy looked at her.

"I could have left, but I didn't want to either," Mimi straddled him. "I just loved watching how intensely you looked at your computer, and imagining that one day, you'd be looking at me the same way. Almost like you're doing right now."

"Huh?" Izzy pulled back, his face burning up.

"What? I think it's cute," Mimi leaned in.

"Me? Cute?" Izzy stammered. The closer she leaned, the more he felt his heart accelerate and his body temperature rise.

"Yes," she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mimi," his eyes widened in surprise, and what he did next surprised him even more. He brought her closer to him, his fingers tugging at her shirt until it wouldn't stretch anymore. She seemed to enjoy the sudden grip, because she started sliding her body up and down against his and pulling his hair. He let out a small moan and Mimi pressed her lips even harder against his. Izzy wrapped his arms tightly around Mimi's torso and rolled her around the bed. He gently bit at her bottom lip, and Mimi grabbed him by his head and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Izzy swirled his tongue around hers. He broke from the kiss, brushed Mimi's hair out of her face and started kissing down her neck to her collarbone.

"Oh," Mimi breathily sighed in his ear. She pulled at his shirt and started lifting it up. "Oh, you're so warm..." she said as she slid Izzy's shirt off over his head.

"And you're so soft," Izzy said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Be my date to the dance," Mimi hovered over Izzy and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Gladly," Izzy brought her down closer to him and passionately kissed her. He turned her over to the side.

 _*BOOM*_

"Ow," Mimi rubbed her elbow.

"Oh no, what happened?" Izzy looked at her arm.

"I banged my arm against the table and knocked it over," Mimi pointed at a small bedside table, that toppled to the floor.

"My my, how the tables have turned," Izzy looked at her and smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me," Mimi stroked his face.

"Gladly," Izzy leaned her against the wall and gave her soft, delicate pecks on the lips, each one getting stronger and faster as they progressed.

"I wish I knew to do this sooner if I knew this could get you off of the computer," Mimi smirked in between kisses.

"Likewise," Izzy smirked back.


End file.
